


Tender Is The Touch Of Someone That You Love Too Much

by firetruckyeah



Category: Blur
Genre: Fluff, Gramon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon e Justine si lasciano e Graham tenta di tirargli su il morale,ma una sorpresa li attende entrambi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Is The Touch Of Someone That You Love Too Much

Graham sentiva Damon urlare al telefono con Justine,ultimamente il loro rapporto andava sempre piú peggiorando,e loro urla diventavano sempre piú alte e ormai erano udibili anche con le porte chiuse.  
Graham decise di uscire per lasciare ai due maggiore privacy e anche perché era stanco di sentire le loro litigate,era un freddo pomeriggio londinese di fine Dicembre e la città sembrava assorta in mille pensieri e attività,nessuno sembrava accorgersi di lui.  
Pensó a lungo mentre di tanto in tanto guardava ora i passanti ora il Tamigi:da tempo si era accorto di provare qualcosa per Damon che andava ben oltre il semplice affetto cameratesco che si ha con gli amici,era qualcosa di piú,Graham avrebbe voluto stringerlo,baciarlo,tenerlo per mano,svegliarsi nello stresso letto la mattina,sussurragli cose riservate solo agli innamorati,decisamente non il tipo di cose che si fanno con gli amici.  
Forse ora poteva essere la volta buona,forse sarebbe riuscito a parlargli dei suoi sentimenti ora che il rapporto tra Damon e Justine si stava sgretolando,ma c'era a frenarlo la paura di distruggere tutta la fiducia e l'amicizia di anni e anni insieme.  
Dopo un tempo imprecisato,poteva essere passata mezz'ora come un pomeriggio,Graham ritornó a casa che nel frattempo era tornata alla tranquillità:"Damon?" chiese cercando l'amico,senza tuttavia ottenere risposta.  
"Damon?" riprovó con voce piú alta girando per casa,questa volta sentí dei singhiozzi provenire dalla camera da letto,aprii la porta e trovó Damon raggomitolato sul letto che piangeva con gli occhi rossi e la faccia segnata.  
Graham si sedette sul letto accanto all'amico,gli accarezzó la faccia e gli disse:"non piangere dai,vedrai che andrà tutto bene",Damon lo guardó dritto negli occhi a metà fra lo spaventato e il triste "no Gra,non questa volta,Justine mi ha lasciato ed é tutta colpa mia,sono un idiota!".  
"No che non sei un idiota,tu sei meraviglioso Damon e Justine é davvero una stupida per averti lasciato" disse Graham,Damon rimase in silenzio per un po' come se stesse riflettendo,poi lo guardó"Graham Justine ha ragione,mi ha lasciato perché ha capito che io sono innamorato di un'altra persona,ma sono un idiota perché di sicuro lei non proverà mai gli stessi sentimenti per me." Graham sentí un bribido attraversargli la schiena e un sentimento strano...no non poteva essere ,assolutamente Damon non poteva ricambiarlo!  
Si fece coraggio:"e chi sarebbe la fortunata?","é un uomo Gram",sapeva che Damon era bisessuale ma il pensiero di lui con un uomo che non fosse lui lo faceva bollire di rabbia,"il fortunato allora" disse cercando di trattenere l'ira,"preferirei non parlarne,mi fa troppo male Gram e ho paura" paura? Perché avrebbe dovuto avere paura? Anche se Damon gli avesse detto che si era innamorato di uno dei Gallagher non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male.  
"Damon nulla potrà mai spaventarmi di te e far diminuire l'affetto che provo,siamo cresciuti insieme e sei il mio migliore amico!" Damon lo guardó con una faccia da cane bastonato "é questo quello di cui avevo paura...perché io ecco...io...Gra...quello che sto cercando di dirti é che....si insomma mi sono accorto di voler essere piú che un amico per te" continuava a fissarlo terrorizzato,Graham rimase immobile,gli occhi spalancati e senza parole.  
"Gram per-per favore dimmi qualcosa,lo sapevo che non avrei dovuto dirtelo!" Damon ricominció a piangere alzandosi per scappare,Graham gli afferró un polso e lo costrinse a sedersi e a guardarlo:"Damon per prima cosa calmati,okay non pensavo che te l'avrei mai detto,ma sono innamorato di te da anni,Dio che liberazione!" sorridevano entrambi e Graham strinse Damon a sé "Gram sei sicuro? Cioé sei veramente innamorato di me?" l'interpellato sorrise ancora di piú mentre gli rispose "certo che sono sicuro,come potrei non essere innamorato di qualcuno come te?" Damon si spinse in avanti e bacio Graham con una dolcezza mai usata con nessuno prima.  
La tristezza aveva lasciato posto all'amore.

**Author's Note:**

> ##  Sono tornata! Ancora una Gramon,ma mi vengono spontanee e io amo,amo,amo Damon e Gram! Grazie ad Antonella ( http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=205156 ) perché fangirleggia con me per quei due! E ricordate che una recensione é sempre gradita! Alla prossima.  
> 


End file.
